Denging Pukul Sepuluh
by gyurachi
Summary: Sekalipun suara yang didengarnya tadi hanya sebatas imajinasi belaka, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuang pikiran negatifnya jauh ke ujung sana. Challenge: Harus Dengan Kata.


Anohana © Okada Mari

"Harus Dengan Kata"

.

Dia mati, tapi masih di sini.

Seorang anak yang bahkan belum menyentuh sepuluh dalam usianya masih memegang prinsip egoisnya. Hatinya tidak percaya dengan hal pasti yang dipercaya sejak dulu hingga kini: kalau mati, tidak bisa kembali. Itu semua karena kejadian yang tidak pernah disangka olehnya selama ini.

Menma … _mati_.

 **xox**

Yadomi Jinta sudah berusia dua belas tahun, tapi hatinya masih tetap sama seperti dulu.

Tidak peduli waktu menelan usianya, ia terus memegang teguh keyakinannya—ah, bukan dia, hatinya. Surai kelabu yang terurai di musim panas terus memenuhi kepalanya, memaksanya untuk tetap mengingat penyesalannya.

Sempat logikanya memberontak, menjelaskan segala macam teori yang pernah dicerna oleh sel-sel otaknya. Tapi sekali lagi, hatinya tetap sama seperti dulu; sama seperti saat ia memimpin sekelompok bocah ingusan yang tiap pagi menonton televisi di ruang keluarga, ditemani kue mangkuk dan satu sendok besar es krim vanilla untuk semuanya. Dinding hatinya terlalu tebal, pikiran negatif yang terlanjur bersarang di dalamnya membusuk di dalam sana. Akal sehat pun enggan memasukinya.

Pernah dia mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan dari rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya selama ini. Saat berjalan pulang setelah sekolah, Jinta tidak sengaja mendengar keluhan seseorang. Mereka bilang mereka kehilangan pekerjaan mereka yang berharga. Mereka menyalahkan takdir. Mereka bilang takdir itu kejam, dia terus mempermainkan seseorang yang pernah terjatuh ke dalamnya walau hanya sekali.

Jadi, apa itu berarti Jinta juga sedang dipermainkan?

 **xox**

Jinta memainkan pensil di tangannya, mengabaikan selembar kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Sebuah pertanyaan dari guru konseling saat pelajaran kosong di jam kedua menyapa kelasnya.

Manik semanis madu yang berawan itu lebih memilih untuk menatap lampu neon yang mati di langit-langit, ketimbang langit biru di musim panas yang terlihat memuakkan. Jinta benci ini, musim panas yang membuat matanya meredup seperti ikan mati. Musim yang menariknya ke dalam jurang takdir yang terlalu gelap.

Jika saja musim panas dihapus dari dunia ini, mungkin Jinta bisa sedikit melupakan beban di pundak kecilnya. Oh, tunggu. Atau tidak sekalian dia saja yang dihapus dari dunia ini?

 _Ngiiing—_

Suara nyaring memekakkan telinga kiri. Pensil di tangannya terlepas, terjatuh di lantai. Ia langsung memegangi telinganya, sementara beberapa orang yang menyadari tingkah anehnya itu hanya melirik dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali tenang. Maklum, guru konseling yang bertugas untuk mengisi kelas kosong mereka secara tiba-tiba ini lumayan _killer_ , untuk ukuran guru perempuan yang masih muda.

Kesampingkan masalah itu, ia bingung. Telinganya berdenging secara tiba-tiba, tepat di saat ia sedang membahas imajinasi kecilnya. Sebenci itukah Tuhan dengan dirinya? Oh, ayolah, Jinta hanya berandai-andai kalau musim panas tidak pernah ada, berandai kalau ia yang hilang dari dunia. Salahkah?

 _Ngiiiiiing—_

Denging itu muncul lagi, lebih keras, lebih menyakitkan telinganya. Kursinya bahkan bergeser, membuat suara berisik yang membuat semua mata tertuju kepadanya. Wanita berambut hitam kelam yang sudah menyadari keanehan pada dirinya bahkan medekatinya. Tidak, jangan guru itu—

 _Jin—_

"Yadomi- _kun_ , kautidak apa-apa?"

Jinta tidak merespon.

— _Jintan! Jangan lakukan, Jintan!_

"Yadomi- _kun_?"

Jinta tidak berkedip, ia memasang muka paling tolol di seluruh alam semesta.

Dua suara yang sangat dikenalinya memasuki gendang telinganya. Satu suara adalah guru konselingnya, dan raganya berada tepat di depan matanya. Tubuh semampai dengan wajah anggun berbingkai kacamata itu terlihat khawatir walau tidak terlalu nyata. Dan suara yang memanggil nama kecilnya, dengan nada khawatir tanpa badan yang terlihat mata.

"Menma …."

 _Ji_ —

"Menma siapa, Yadomi- _kun_?"

Kalimat tanya yang lebih terdengar seperti interogasi dari polisi membuyarkan lamunan Jinta tiba-tiba. Kelopak matanya berkedip beberapa kali, membasahi matanya yang terasa kering. Si guru masih setia berada di sana, mengabaikan anak-anak yang menghentikan pekerjaan yang diperintahkannya karena kegaduhan 'kecil' yang dibuatnya.

Sekalipun suara yang didengarnya tadi hanya sebatas imajinasi belaka, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuang pikiran negatifnya jauh ke ujung sana.

"Tidak," surai gelap Jinta sedikit bergoyang, mengikuti kepalanya yang bergeleng pelan. Sejurus kemudian ia meraih pensil di bawah meja yang sejak tadi diabaikannya. Manik oranye yang kusam terlihat mencerah, bahkan ujung bibirnya sedikit naik, membuat lengkung pelangi terbalik yang jarang diukir pada wajahnya.

"Hanya saja, seseorang baru saja melepas sedikit bebanku."

 **end**

*Denging di telinga jam 10 pagi (menurut primbon) pertanda sesuatu akan menghalangi rencana orang. /w/


End file.
